


In the cold Arkanis rain

by LittleSlugLand



Series: Ah, the beautiful depravity and decay of living [11]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fingering, Fluff, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27785497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSlugLand/pseuds/LittleSlugLand
Summary: Shameless PWP with feelings and lot of fluff
Relationships: Firmus Piett/Zevulon Veers
Series: Ah, the beautiful depravity and decay of living [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870993
Kudos: 24





	In the cold Arkanis rain

Zevulon held the umbrella above Admiral’s head. Admiral Piett gave a speech at Arkanis Naval Academy. Why he agreed to return to that wretched cold wet place to participate in the graduation ceremony was beyond Zevulon’s understanding. He was there as head of his security. It was the way the Admiral kept him near and avoided questioning, why the young man was so close to him and having access to his private lounge. Commander Veers was professional and made sure that Arkanis security was adding some extra steps to ensure Admiral’s safety and well being. Admiral Firmus Piett was commander of the Death Squadron, he deserved the best. Zevulon liked the speech, but he wished it to be shorter. He disliked the rain on Arkanis. His uniform was soaked and his mood was dropping considerably. The orderly rows of cadets were trying to not to look miserable under the cold rain. Zevulon felt no pity towards them. The Empire demanded strong soldiers, who would face the enemy without fear or remorse. Who would fight and die for the cause.  
  
The cold wasn’t doing well to petite Admiral even if he pretended otherwise. They moved inside to face another part of the social duties. Zevulon was satisfied by the state of the Admiral's uniform, which was spotless and dry. The graduation reception was dragging and Zevulon craved to get him under the covers and perhaps warm him up a bit if he was allowed to stay. The chrono showed midnight, when he finally escorted Admiral to his place. He would be staying in the adjoining room, at least officially. Zevulon swept the place for any surveillance tech, while Admiral enjoyed his long shower. Zevulon made sure about their privacy, before unpacking their luggages. 

“Can I come inside? I have your bathrobe,” he called and waited until the door opened a little and hand reached out for the bathrobe and snatched it inside. The door closed in Zevulon´s face. Zevulon shook his head and took out the pack of cigarettes and lighter. He didn’t mind when Admiral smoked and he always did in bed. Zevulon undressed and sat on the bed waiting. He lit a cigarette. The cheap tobacco irritated his throat almost instantly and made him coughing 

“Zevulon,” the slim long fingers took the cigarette from him “smoking is bad for you.” Piett kissed his cheek and leaned against him. Zev chuckled and pulled him on his lap. 

“You gave a good speech like always and no I do not want to hear anything cynical about it,” he warned his Admiral and was rewarded by a chuckle. “I have a proposal, “ Zev got an idea, which would be a bit challenging, but could be fun for both of them. The attention was now fully on him and a cigarette was wedged between those thin lips was all he needed. 

“You will finish this one and start the second one but… this time I will make sure that you come on my fingers before you finish the smoke,” Zevulon proposed the challenge.

“What if you do not manage?” Piett dragged the cigarrete lazily and looked out of the window at the downpour. 

“I will manage but if not, I guess, I would be obliged to be at your every disposal for the rest of your stay on Arkanis. And you know what I mean,” Zevulon looked at him and winked. “I guess you have many ideas what to do with … me.” 

“I do,” the dry reply and predatory look was the perfect affirmation. Zevulon gently moved him aside and started to arrange the pillows. He had to have him nicely propped up. When having him settled on his belly. He moved the soft fabric of his bathrobe and revealed two firm globes of Piett´s buttocks. For such a lithe man he had a nice ass. Zev´s cock stirred from temptation to bury himself between those asscheeks, but that would wait. He kissed his small back and reached for the pack of cigs. 

“I am ready,” he told Piett and the new cigarette was lit. Zevulon had him on his stomach with his legs spread and perfectly positioned. His palms spread his cheeks apart and reveal a tight puckered hole. How he managed to stay tight was beyond his understanding and also how he kept hairless down there. He bent and his tongue gave his hole quick swipe. He needed him wet for the next thing he planned for him. His tongue swirled around it and he was rewarded by a shiver under his palms. Zevulon´s continuous fast licking made Piett panting. Piett´s cock was trapped between his belly and pillow, which added friction as he moved to meet Zevulon´s tongue. The unhappy moan was heard, when Zevulon stopped. 

“I have still time,” Zevulon mused as he noticed the state of the cigarette, before pressing his finger inside the clenching wet hole. He groaned at the way Piett pressed back. He pushed his finger in up to the first knuckle. Despite his preparation it was not wet enough, but Piett was clenching around him, pushing against him. Zevulon pushed all the way in and began to thrust in and out. The slow and gentle moves at the beginning, but adding a speed and suddenly he curled his finger and started to rub prostate. Piett jerked a bit more and the smoke filled moan was rewarding. Zevulon took pleasure in repeating his ministration, pressing on that spot inside the other man, who started to gasp. The perspiration covered Piett´s small back as Zevulon continued to rub his insides. The finger slipped from him only replaced by two in almost cruel push and movements became rough and fast. Zevulon knew the time was short as cigarette was slowly disappearing and ash was raining on the sheets. He was rubbing the sweet spot and completely spoiling Piett with pleasure and slight stretching as he occasionally scissored his fingers. The speed of thrust was increasing. Zevulon knew he would make him come like this, when Piett was rubbing himself against the sheets having his hole fingered and tormented. Zevulon didn't want to prolong it and his free palm smacked the firm cheek and left a red imprint on it. It landed on it white skin over and over and warmed it. It was it. The pleasure and pain which made Piett come. He tensed, choked his cries around the stump of the cigarrete as he came. Zevulon let his fingers in him and gave his spot the last rub and slowly withdrew his fingers, leaving Piett´s hole clenching around nothing looking a bit puffy and a little sore. Piett was lying in his own come, but Zevulon was not up to clean him up yet. He wanted to enjoy the sight of him relaxed and wanton among pillows. 

“It seems you have won… Zevulon Veers,” the whispered words made Zevulon smile. The warm blankets and warm body plastered made him to like cold Arkanis rain. Zevulon was leaning against the wall and tracing the prominent vertebrae on the other man's back. He was looking through the window. The rain somehow softened the building outside. The colors of the lights somehow bled into each other in heavy downpour.  
  
“Everything is beautiful in the rain,” Zevulon murmured and he bent to kiss Piett. He pulled him up on his lap.  
  
“Being romantic, will not make me let you do things to me,” Piett kneeled above Zevulon´s lap. Zevulon kissed him again and urged him to sit on him. Zevulon's hard cock was sliding tantalizingly against Piett´s, pressed between their stomachs.  
  
“I won,” Zevulon reminded him between kisses. He ran his hands down to cup his buttocks “I want my reward. We can go slow if you wish.” There was no hurry for now. The lazy touches and kisses were soon not enough for the petite man in Zevulon´s lap. Piett loved it, but he wanted more. The young man knew where to touch, where to kiss and squeeze to make him interested in more. Zevulon was like an eager pup. He wanted to please unlike his father, who was selfish when it came to bed activities. Both men suited him, but now he was glad Zevulon was with him.  
  
"Let me," Piett whispered, putting one last kiss like a seal on Zevulon's lips, and reached for the bag on the nightstand. The next few minutes were spent in silence as Zevulon watched him with huge hungry eyes. Piett was opening himself with a practiced hand making sure to put a show of it. He needed Zevulon inside, and that took preparation. Piett worked fast with his fingers. He reached into the opened jar taking another handful of lube to slick his own cock and then Zevulon´s. At his touch, Zevulon murmured his name, a word Piett wasn't used to hearing him to say unless in time like this. Piett climbed atop of Zevulon and dug his heels into the pillows as he settled down onto him. It felt warm, tight and full like it should. He was looking at Zevulon and smiled. Zevulon was holding still, fingers stiff on Piett´s hips and Piett realized he was trying to keep himself from thrusting. He needed Zevulon to move. The stillness felt so odd.  
  
Piett nodded and kissed his lips lightly. “It is all right,” he whispered “You can move, Zevie.”  
  
“Firmus,” Zevulon´s voice broke over the name. Raspy deep voice left a glorious erotic echo of how Zevulon sounded when he was threatening the head of Arkanis Academy security over the protocol, which in his eyes was not sufficient to keep Piett safe and comfortable at the same time.  
  
“Yes, Zevie,” he whispered, kissing Zevulon´s cheek. “ I am here with you. I want you to start to move, darling.”  
  
Zevulon started to move, canting his hip up to get himself deeper. Piett rested his head on Zevulon´s shoulder.  
  
“Yes, like this darling. Move for me,” he whispered, rolling his hips gently with the slow thrusts. Their bodies found the right rhythm quickly with well practiced ease and the mattress squeaked beneath them to the same beat. Piett hooked his ankles behind Zevulon´s back and used the leverage to move up and down. Zevulon could not stay silent, his soft moans joined Piett´s louder ones. Zevulon ran his hands up and down Piett´s back as far down to his ass, spreading cheek with his hands to be able to get even deeper for several thrusts. Piett tugged on Zevulon´s shoulder. He eased down to lie on the bed, pulling the bigger man up and over him. His stamina was not what he was used to and changing position would give Zevulon a chance to pound into him without straining his back too much.  
  
“Firmus? Are you alright?” Zevulon´s breathy voice was laced with worry.  
  
“Yes, darling boy, “ Piett replied and pumped his hips up. “Move. Don't stop.”  
  
Being on top now, Zevulon thrust with practiced ease, setting fast tempo. Each thrust brought Piett more heat and pressure. He wasn't holding back with his moans, deliriously lost in the sensation. Piett reached for Zevulon, who leaned down. Piett captured his lips for the kiss. Their mouths were locked for a moment in the kiss which left them breathless. Zevulon reared up onto his elbows and knees. Piett watched him with half closed eyes. Zevulon, naked and present above him nearly glowing with passion and adoration, was something Piett was getting again and again used to. It was something Piett never dreamed to have in his life. He grabbed Zevulon´s hair, reached for his shoulders. Zevulon growled like wounded animal and thrusted deep, making Piett to arch his back. Piett saw stars flying behind his eyelids. Zevulon kissed his cheek and growled in his ear.  
  
“I won't be able to hold back much longer, Firmus.”  
  
Piett managed to smile and his own raspy voice surprised him. “Nobody asked you to hold back.”  
  
The predatory smile was all Piett got and then Zevulon dropped his head on Piett´s shoulder increasing the tempo of his thrusts.  
  
“My Firmus, “ was stretched into animalistic groans as Zevulon´s body locked up, then shook apart. Piett could feel the warm flood of cum inside him. He layed there, his pulse was galloping as Zevulon pulled out and reared onto his knees. Piett felt small under Zevulon´s intense look. He gasped with surprise, when Zevulon leaned down again and started to nuzzle Piett´s cock with his warm lips, then Zevulon pressed his face into the crux of Piett´s tights. His warm breath was caressing Piett´s erection and making him gasping for air. His cock was throbbing with need. Piett´s body was so wired from their previous activity that he could feel orgasm beginning to build up from deep in his body even just from Zevulon´s teasing.  
  
“Firmus,” Zevulon hummed his name while rubbing his cheek on his shaved skin. It made Piett to arch a bit. “Firmus calm down.” The words would not help Piett to calm, on the contrary.  
  
“Zevu..,” Piett didn't have enough strength to finish Zevulon´s. He gasped like a drowning man. “Please.”  
  
“My, Firmus. You are so eager,” Zevulon´s amusement was almost palpable in the air. Zevulon´s lips parted slightly and he put a soft kiss on the head of Piett´s cock. Piett made a helpless moan and rolled his hips up into stimulation. The strong hand pressed his hips down gently. Zevulon´s kisses were chaste, soft with lips brushing against Piett´s skin. Piett was lost. He was clawing the mattress, shaking uncontrollably.  
  
“Zevie... please,” Piett would be ashamed later for his begging. His mind was fogged with need to come. Soon.  
  
“Well. Since you asked so very nicely,” Zevulon said slowly between the kisses planted on Piett´s flanks. Teasing him a bit more, before taking Piett into his mouth. The wet and warm mouth locking around his cock made Piett to trash on the bed. His body was like on fire. The gentleness of Zevulon´s mouth took him by surprise. It was sweet, gentle and slow. Each soft suck and swirl of tongue was making him moan louder and louder. Zevulon did something to make Piett gasping. Zevulon stopped to move, resting his mouth over Piett´s cock until the petite man stopped to shake. The lips locked firmly around Piett´s cock and started to move again, the sucking was alternating between with intensity. It was something Piett could not stand for long. He felt pleasure soaring through his veins, when Zevulon speeded up just minutely and Piett could not take it anymore. He arched to get deeper into Zevulon´s mouth coming with the loud moan. Zevulon swallowed around him, once and then again as Piett shuddered and murmured and reached to run his fingers through Zevulon´s hair.  
  
Zevulon rested his head on Piett´s belly for several minutes, before gentle pat roused him up. They ventured into fresher together washed each other in silence and then came back to bed without bothering to put any clothes on.  
  
“Zevulon?” Piett murmured resting his head on Zevulon´s shoulder. Zevulon´s arm was curled around him possessively and it was the finest feeling in the moment.  
  
“Yes?” Zevulon started to caress Piett´s back gently. The rain was now lashing against the window with the ferocity of Arkanis weather.  
  
"You were right, everything is beautiful in the rain,” Piett whispered softly.


End file.
